1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a flash discharge lamp suitable for use as a strobo gun which is incorporated in a camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been a strong and growing demand for miniaturization of flash discharge lamps since strobo guns were first built in cameras.
Conventionally, use has been made of a flash discharge lamp structure such as that shown in FIG. 1. This structure includes an anode 2 made of tungsten a lead rod 4 made of tungsten and carrying at one end a cathode material member 3, which are hermetically sealed in a tubular glass bulb 1 at both ends thereof. The glass bulb has hermetically sealed therein a light emissive gas. In the case of miniaturizing such a flash discharge lamp, the hermetically sealed portions l.sub.1 cannot be greatly reduced, and consequently there is no choice but to reduce the size of the light emitting portion l.sub.2. This inevitably introduces difficulties both in obtaining the required quantity of light and in manufacturing the discharge lamp.